


Marry you

by CubeEscape



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Cute Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Song: Marry You, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeEscape/pseuds/CubeEscape
Summary: "Love is beautiful. Love is strange. Love is unpredictable. Love comes from simple things. Love is simple. Love is anything but easy and normal." AU where the Kira case has never happened.





	Marry you

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song "Marry you" and immediately thought of Meronia ( don't know why :P). So I wrote this. Enjoy, mates!  
> P/s: I own nothing.

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

They'd always hated each other, they'd always despised each other ever since...well, since the very start. Everyone knew that. Near could never forget the hateful look Mello sent him when he was ranked first in their first test together. And Mello, he, too, couldn't stop thinking about the challenging look he received from Near at that moment.

He didn't like losing, so did the albino.

And just like that, their little game began.

It was always them dominating over their classes: raising their hand and answering every question, arguing from across the classroom, learning every language and speaking them fluently to the point that they started arguing (still from across the classroom) in those languages,... on and on and on. Near would always get a perfect 100, and Mello would always get a nearly-perfect 99, sometimes 99.5.

Until one day, children at Wammy had to do a long-term project, and each of them was requested to partner with someone. To everyone's surprise, Mello and Near had volunteered to be each other's partner (you know, the whole 'know your enemy' things).

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

At first, things were rough. They were so different: different opinions, different personalities, different...everything, yin and yang, fire and water. The only thing they had in common was their intellect and stubbornness.

But time can do anything, and the future is unpredictable. They could understand each other's thoughts, communicating in a way that only two best geniuses could do. Slowly but steadily, intense debates and ugly sneers turned into friendly chats and enthusiastic discussions, pouts and frowns turned into cheerful grins and little smiles, angry glares and indifferent looks turned into dreamy stares and secret glances. Some nights, when they had to stay up late for their project, Mello woke up in the next morning, only to find the white haired boy snuggling against him, sleeping oh so soundly and peacefully, small hands clutching his black shirt loosely, and Near then woke up to find the blonde playing with his snowy hair, his azure eyes were calm and relaxed. Sometimes, they would just lie there together, say nothing, do nothing, just enjoying each other's presence and the comfortable silence.

Matt was entertained, really. Whenever he was in the same room with his best friend and his best friend's rival, he would caught Mello glancing at Near when the white boy didn't notice, and Near glancing at Mello when the chocoholic didn't notice, and both of them didn't notice that Matt was watching them. And people say that they are geniuses, oh God! The redhead wanted to laugh, desperately, but he refrained from it. Instead, he just smirked and shook his head. "Idiots." he chuckled quietly. Nope, he wouldn't help them. Matt knew for sure that they would come to their senses eventually.

One Sunday morning, everyone was outside, playing under the Autumn sky, except for a seventeen year old blonde and a fifteen year old albino. They were sitting by a large window in Common Room, Mello munching on his chocolate and Near solving his blank puzzle. In the warm and gentle sunlight, Near's alabaster skin and pristine hair glowed softly, pale eyelids blinked slowly now and then, white lashes fluttered, his usual dark eyes now became so clear and yet so mysterious: a picture of calmness and innocence. And Mello, being a man of action and emotion, threw caution to the wind. In that moment, nothing else mattered. He leaned over, grabbed Near's chin, and pressed his warm pair of lips to the boy's soft one.

Their first kiss was clumsy, innocent,...perfect.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard

We can go

No one will know

Oh c'mon girl

When Mello took him to a small chapel, Near couldn't understand why. Sure, the blonde was Catholic, but Near wasn't. What's the point bringing him along? Still, he didn't protest, knowing how hot-headed Mello could be when it was about his religion.

They pushed the big wooden doors and walked in. There was nobody else inside. Mello grabbed Near's hand, led him to the first aisle, and they sat down, side by side. Still grabbing the pale palm in his tan left hand, Mello took out the cross attached to the necklace that he always wore, clutching it tightly in his other hand, closed his eyes, and prayed: for Near, for himself, for themselves, for their future...

Near stared at Mello, lost for words, stunned. But after a moment, he intertwined their fingers. The white haired boy then, too, closed his eyes and prayed. He smiled, lightly and contentedly, knowing that from now on, a pair of arms would always be there to hold him, that he would never be alone anymore.

Who cares if we're trashed

Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of Patron

And it's on girl

Don't say no no no no no

Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

And we'll go go go go go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

Near couldn't believe that Mello and Matt had been able to drag him to the pub. How they managed to pass the security and get in there (Mello: almost 18, Matt: 17, Near: 16) without their fake IDs, well...Near didn't want to know. Now, Near was sitting at the bar, with Mello and Matt who were currently on their fifth shot.

"Come on, Near." Mello slurred, bringing the glass to Near's lips. The albino promptly turned his head away.

"No."

"C'mon Nearyyy, listen to your boyfriend..." said Matt, ordering another vodka on ice only for Near to snatch that out of his hand.

"No, Matt. You guys have already drunk too much, and we're not even old enough. And where did you get money from?" The albino demanded an answer, hand still grabbed Matt's glass, but the blonde took it away from him in a blink.

"Ours, of course, and a little bit from Rodger's account. I mean, his password is not so difficult to guess." Mello shrugged.

"...That's illegal, Mello..."

"You are no fun, and rules are born to be broken, mate." Matt stated, currently on his tenth.

An hour later, the troublesome duo was completely wasted. Somehow, Near was able to drag them back to Wammy, and then scolding at them for good 15 minutes before went to bed.

Poor Mello didn't receive any kiss in the next morning, or the next day because Near had said he couldn't stand that sickening smell came from the blonde. Mello had to brush his teeth seven times and promised not to be that drunk again.

'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

"Near, can you just-"

"No"

"C'moooooon."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Look into my eyes, Near. See how sad they are." Mello gave Near his fake puppy eyes.

"No, Mello."

"I will wear only white clothes for a month and buy you toys."

"Are you bribing me?"

"Am I succeeding?"

"...Fine."

Ten minutes later, Near came out of the bathroom, all dressed in Mello's clothes: tight black leather pants, black leather gloves and a black leather vest, exposing his flawless arms. Near was blushing, looking more stood out than ever. The blonde stared at him in amazement, a fond look on his face.

"Happy?" Near inquired, still blushing. Mello moved closer to him, smirking, and whispered into his lips.

"Beautiful."

Hell, Mello didn't like wearing white, but seeing the albino like this was all worth it

Oh

I'll go get a ring

Let the choir bell sing like ooh

So what you wanna do

Lets just run girl

"Found anything, Matt?" Mello asked, eyes skimming through the jewels before him. Too bright, too dull, too normal, too complicated... Heart shaped? Nah.

"Nope. Maybe things can be much easier if you are not so fucking meticulous..." the redhead murmured. Mello rolled his eyes.

"But really, Mels, why would you need my help? You are the one to choose, anyway."

"...What if he is doesn't love it? What if I pick the wrong one?"

"Mels, he wil- Wait! Mello, how about this?" Matt caught Mello's attention, pointing at a ring. The blonde looked closer, his eyes lit up. He smiled.

"That one."

If we wake up and you want to break up

That's cool

No I won't blame you

It was fun girl

Matt asked for Near's help in Psychology (since he always paid all off his attention to his red console in almost every class), and Near had no reason to refuse because Matt was like his big brother. The only problem was that a certain blonde was jealous and being possessive.

"How long have you two been doing this!?" Mello growled.

"Relax, dude. Near just helped me in my study. It's completely norma-"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"...Don't worry, Matt. I can handle this." Said the youngest boy.

"No, Near! He's being ridiculous!"

"Please don't trouble yourself."

"Are you sure?" The albino nodded calmly. Matt sighed.

"Fine. See you later, kiddo." He ruffled Near's snowy white hair, earning a death glare from Mello. The gamer then left, leaving the two formal rivals alone.

The blonde kept ranting and complaining, and Near just stood there, listening, said nothing, eyes locked with Mello's. Although Near was good at controlling himself, he still had his limit. He couldn't and wouldn't take all of this.

"I have always thought that you understand me enough, that you have enough trust in your own best friend and me. It looks like I've been wrong." With that, Near went to his room, locked the door and curled himself on bed. He could hear his door being knocked, and the sound of Mello's voice.

"Nate, I'm sorry. Please open the door. Nate..."

Near tried to ignore it - the urge to cry, inhaled and exhaled deeply. In and out, in and out, in and out,... Eventually, he fell asleep.

When he awoke to the chirping birds, he could feel someone's chest against his back, a warm hand circled his waist, and another hand buried deep in his silky hair.

How could Near forget Mello's ability to pick the lock?

He turned his head, looked into the blonde's azure eyes, who was staring lovingly at him. Mello leaned down, kissed him softly on the lips for ten long seconds.

Near smiled into the kiss, and so did Mello.

Don't say no no no no no

Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

And we'll go go go go go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

Sunday morning found our boys in a corner of the quiet library. Despite having a book in his hands, Mello's entire focus was on the white pyjamas-clad boy sitting across from him - the same boy that he'd fallen in love with for all these years: his alabaster skin and pristine hair still glowed softly in the warm and gentle sunlight, pale eyelids blinked slowly now and then, white lashes fluttered, his eyes were still so clear yet dark and mysterious.

Mello took a deep breath. Here we go.

He stood before Near, then kneeled on his knee. Taking out a black velvet case, Mello opened the lid, revealed a simple gold ring with a small sapphire attached to it. And on the inside of the ring, carved 'My last puzzle piece' in beautiful calligraphy.

Near's eyes welled up with tears: tears of happiness. He couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to say. Instead, he threw himself at Mello, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, face buried in the strong shoulder. Mello laughed, stroking the albino's white hair and hugged him close, promised to himself that he would never let the boy go.

'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Now, Mello was standing on the altar in the chapel where he'd taken Near to. Behind him, Matt kept whistling, clapping enthusiastically and giving him thumpsup. L and Watary were also there, sending him approving looks and kind smiled.

And standing beside him was Near, looking as cute as ever, dressed in a pure white wedding dress, a childish pout on his face (probably because of Mello's success in bribing him for the second time in his life, this time with more blank puzzles).

Just say I do

Tell me right now baby

Tell me right now baby, baby

Just say I do

Tell me right now baby

Tell me right now baby, baby

"Do you promise that you'll always by each other's side, for matter or worse, till death do you part?" The cleric asked.

Oh

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it thisdancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple so much XD XD XD!!!


End file.
